The objective of this research is to develop a manual for those considering implementing employee assistance programs in their business settings as well as for those interested in improving, expanding, and/or evaluating existing EAPs. The several purposes of the handbood of this effort would be: to educate both large and small businesses about the concept of employee assistance; to acquaint potential buyers of employee assistance services with the wide variety of options available in the field; to provide American business with guidelines for the selection of an appropriate option where employee assistance is concerned; and to generate minimium criteria for success against which employee assistance programs can be measured. In order to accomplish research objectives, the following tasks must be completed in the first six months: a thorough review of the employee assistance literature (both published and unpublished); a review of existing practices of employee assistance for both internal and contract service delivery; securing firm commitments from businesses and professional organizations for participation in this research; the development of a methodology for evaluating handbood materials; and the development of a plan for the manual and a verbal presentation to target groups.